


Murder, or is it?

by Shi_no_tamashii



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M, Panic, possible murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_no_tamashii/pseuds/Shi_no_tamashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeeves can act very well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder, or is it?

I can’t describe the shock that ran through me when Jeeves stormed into my room at Brinkley court and said:

“Bertram, dear, we’ve been found out.” He looked shaken and panic-stricken, I stood up on wobbly pins and began to panic as well.

“What? By who?” I asked as I began to pace restlessly.

“Mrs Travers has seen us in the garden, Bertram.” Jeeves said in a shaky voice.

“What are we going to do?” I asked. If Jeeves hadn’t grabbed hold of my shoulder; the whole carpet would’ve caught fire by my feet. Jeeves’ features tightened somewhat and his eyes darkened.

“I already have done something about the matter, dear. We only have to dispose of the body, now.” Jeeves informed me, I stared wide-eyed at my beloved. He possibly couldn’t mean…?

“Jeeves have you..-?” I whispered, I was afraid to continue and covered my mouth with my hand.

“I’m afraid so, she threated to go to the police and It was pure self-defence.” Jeeves said quietly so no one could hear us. Jeeves, the love of my life had just murdered my favourite of all aunts!

“Good Lord.” I muttered silently. “We have to get out of here!” I said really panicking now. I took the door knob and opened the door hastily, but I closed it again with a yelp; on the other side of that door stood my aunt Dahlia.

“Great scotch! Death wants revenge!” I shouted and walked carefully away from the door to seek protection at Jeeves’ side. Jeeves stared at me confused, since we told our affection for each other he let more emotions slip on his features, which I’m still not used to but grateful!

The door swung open and aunt Dahlia came in, I grabbed hold of Jeeves’ arm and backed away. Staring wide-eyed I waited for something, something only the death were capable of. But nothing happened. Dashed uncomfortable if you ask me, to be frightened I mean to say. I pulled slightly at Jeeves’ sleeve and asked:

“Jeeves, where is she waiting for?” It was a mere whisper but I guess she must have heard it for she answered.

“For you to stop fooling around you young useless blot and depart at once before someone else finds out.” She didn’t sound dead, she sounded as normal as ever, except for the fact that her voice was free of any irritation which confused me greatly. I let go of Jeeves’ sleeve and frowned his way for an explanation, he looked rather amused by the whole wheeze.

“I say!” I I-sayed. “You made that up?” I asked him raising my voice a bit.

“I am sorry Bertram but not all was made up.” Jeeves said with amusement clear set upon his map.

“You mean she knows but isn’t murdered?” I asked. Aunt Dahlia regarded me, a mischievous smile making a way on her lips.

“Murdered? Do you actually think that Jeeves is capable..-“ I cut her off with a wave of my hand and sat upon the bed with a heavy sigh. Even Jeeves smiled a full smile. “Alright then, I’ll see you again.” She said and fled the room but not without a soundly kiss on my cheek, she eyed Jeeves and eventually decided he deserved a little kiss too. She had to stand on her toes but with some slight protest from Jeeves, he surrendered and stooped slightly. After she was gone and the door closed behind her, he set upon packing.

“Jeeves, you now how much I love you?” I asked in a breathy tone.

“Yes, Bertram my dear. But I’m not sure.” Jeeves said while pausing to pack.

“Then I’ll have to make you sure once we’re back home.” I said teasingly. I stood up and planted a big warm kiss upon his lips.

THE END


End file.
